KotOR III: The Rescue of the Republic
by Nocturnals Warrior
Summary: A group of people plan to go help Revan and Carmen, the Exile, after one of them comes in the posession of a holovid. LSM Revan, LSF Exile R
1. The Plan

**A/N: I write this story with a friend of mine: Lil Gangsta Jay. Have fun and don't forget to R&R**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, except Joey Krayta and Jack Star and a few other guys who'll be introduced later. **

**The Plan**

In the meeting room aboard the_ Ferine_ ,the flagship of the Jedi Knight Revan, were people waiting. In the room stood the 3 Jedi Generals Carmen, Alek Squinquargesimus, and Joey Krayta.

Joey was a tall muscular man. His skin was black and his eyes are brown with a shade of yellow. Why his eyes has that shade is unknown. Most recruits thought that Joey was old, because his hair was white, but Joey was a half Echani. He had his hair just as Darth Caedus would have it many years later. Half his face was tattooed with tribal signs. He was quite arrogant and overconfident. During the war he had become bloodthirsty and very aggressive.

Carmen was a young female with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was trained in the way of a Jedi Sentinal, but instead of a yellow lightsaber she used an green one. She respected her master, who was the famed Jedi Master Kavar.

The three of them were waiting for the Supreme Jedi Commander of the fleet where the three of them were part of, Revan and his second in command the Jedi Admiral Jack Star. While they waited they talked about the Mandalorian Wars. A few minutes ago Joey and Alek were talking about the Basilisk War Droids that the Mandalorians used. That ended in a heated argument over the best way to defeat one, until Carmen said that both ways worked.

When the door opened three heads turned to see if Revan and Jack finally had arrived. They were not disappointed. ' Finally, what took you so long?' asked Alek. ' Well, Squint, Jack and I had some important things to talk about. But now that we are here I will inform you of the plan Jack and I made. ' answered Revan, and when he said the last few words a map appeared on the table. ' Well, this is Malacor V, a forbidden planet of the Mandalorians. I gave an order to your mechanic, Carmen, that Zabrak What's-his-name, to make an device that will destroy the Mandalorian Fleet. ' When Revan was done talking, Jack stepped forward.

Jack was a tall and muscular man. His hair was black and stood in spikes on his head and stood straight up at the back of his head. His light blue eyes were warm. He was a handsome and charming person and just like Revan, he could easily persuade other people. Of all those that were present in the room, Jack was the youngest. Jack was 16 when he joined Revan and Alek in the war. It looked like it had been 5 years ago, but I was just 1 year ago.. He had just became a Jedi Knight when he joined.. Joey was two years older, just as Revan and Carmen. And Alek was 3 years older.

' Now, Carmen would you lead the ground troops and give Bao-Dur the order to activate it at Revan's command? Revan has told Bao-Dur what the signal is' asked Jack. ' Of course, but what is the signal?' Carmen asked. ' The signal is a silent nod, but you need to make eye-contact.' said Revan. ' And what are we supposed to do?' asked Joey and Alek simultaneous. ' You, Alek, will help Carmen. And you Joey, will help me and Jack with the space battle.' Revan said. ' Fine by me' Alek said. ' So that means I'm not going to kill Mando's myself?' Joey asked, while grudging his teeth.

'Actually you are if you want. You can fly in a fighter can't you?' Jack said. ' Is Carmen hot?' Joey said. When he said that Carmen slapped him on the cheek. ' Don't ever talk about me like that.' she said blushing. ' So you're going to fight in a fighter?' Jack asked. ' Of course.' Joey answered with a grin. ' It's settled than. We've got a plan.'

When they moved to the door, Jack and Revan stayed behind. ' You're sure about this, Revan.'. ' Yes, definitely. Come let's work on the droid.' Revan said. ' Alright, do you finally have a name for it?' Jack asked. ' Yes, I think I'm going to call him HK-47.' And with that the two walked to the door and set course to the Maintenance lab where they build continued to work on HK-47. When they got there Revan asked: ' Jack, you're a great friend. And it's difficult to ask this, but would you follow me even if the plan does work?' ' Of course, Revan. That's what friends are for.' Jack answered. ' And what f I went to fight the Republic? Would you still follow me?' Revan asked. ' Revan, what are you talking about? What do you mean by fighting the Republic?' ' What if I would tell you that I discovered something, something that will destroy the Republic.' ' Revan, what is such treat, that you will betray the Republic? But to answer your first question, no I will not follow you to destroy the very thing I went to defend. I will not betray the Republic.' Revan looked slightly worried. ' Jack, I can't tell you what the treat is, but I will ask you to leave the Battle of Malacor V before the Mass Shadow Generator is activated. If you don't it will destroy you. And take Krayta with you, I have a feeling you will need each other later. Also, when you'll meet HK-47 again, tell him to execute order JS01.' Jack just nodded and took off. Revan put a holocron in HK-47 and he put an order in his Behavior Core. After that he closed HK and left.

A few days later was the battle. The Mandalorians had taken the bait. On the deck of the _Martel_ stood Jack. He had just spoken with Revan and was waiting for the attack. He was staring at the Mandalorian fleet, with his arms crossed. Joey walked over to him. ' I'm going to my fighter. Are you sure you don't want to spoil any Mando blood?' he asked. ' Yes, I'm sure. Have a good time. ' Jack answered grinning. ' That's more for me then. But you bet I'll have a good time.' Joey said grinning. When Joey walked away, Jack received a message. The comlink opened and a image of a Mandalorian soldier appeared. ' Greetings Admiral Star' the Mandalorian said. ' Aah Commander Esok. I thought you were dead.' ' No, I'm not dead as you can see. But you will soon be.' Esok threated. ' Ooh, and why is that?' Jack asked ' You're not going to fire on my ship are you, cause that will be foolish.' Just as he said that Esok fired. And that was the beginning of the battle. Esok's ship was nearly destroyed when an Escape pod flew away from it. _The fool ran_ Jack thought.

After a while Carmen contacted the _Ferine_ and the _Martel_. ' We've got a confirmation that Mandalore has landed. What do we need to do?' she asked. ' Keep him off, I'll be there shortly.' Revan answered. Jack had seen a transport going down, but he was surprised that Mandalore would set foot on a planet that was forbidden. He noticed another transport going to the planet below, and felt Revan onboard. Jack gave an order to make contact with Joey. When the contact was made Jack informed him of the events. ' WHAT MANDALORE IS ON THE PLANET. I WANT TO SEE THAT FIGHT. REVAN AND MANDALORE. WHAT A FIGHT WOULD THAT BE.' Joey shouted exited. ' Well come back then. I'll make contact with Carmen to give us a live broadcast.' Jack said, before turning to a operator. ' Make contact with Carmen or Alek, whoever is closer to the fight.' ' That will be Alek' the operator responded after checking some things. ' Well, make contact.' ' O of course, sir.' After a second Alek's face appeared. ' What do you want?' he asked annoyed. ' Can you give us a broadcast of the fight between Revan and Mandalore?' ' Yeah here, are you happy now?' At this moment Joey walked in and answered for Jack ' Yeah let it on so we can watch.' The fight was intense. Especially when Joey was saying what he should do if he had a go with Mandalore. Revan was gaining the upper hand after he did a combo. He was doing a flurry of aggressive, but focused moves. He was clearly using Form IV: Ataru. Mandalore saw that he was losing and was fighting less concentrated. This only helped in Revan's attack. After a beautiful combo he stabbed Mandalore through his chest. When Mandalore fell Revan detached the helmet of Mandalore. ' Why does he do that, Does he need a souvenir?' Joey asked. ' No, now the Mandalorians don't have a leader, or will get one. The helmet is the symbol of power.' Jack explained. ' Though luck' Joey said. Then Revan turned to Alek and said in the comlink' Jack, do what I told you. And do it now.' Jack understood the hint and dragged Joey with him to a ship. 'Hey, let me go. I want to fight.' ' Sorry Joey, but an order is an order.' After that Jack started the ship and took off.


	2. A Remeeting after 12 years

**a/n: I know I haven't updated in a while, but I didn't know how to start with this chapter and RL was a pain in the ass. So let's continue with the with the story.**

**Chapter 2: A Re-meeting after 10 years. **

It was a dark night on Alderaan. In Terrarium City, one of the major cities of Alderaan, a man run. The look on his face was that of a hunted man. That wasn't far from the truth, because Kelion had a bounty on his head. ' When will they learn that running never helps' a voice said. Kelion stopped and looked around. ' I'm here' the voice spoke again. While the voice spoke a man stepped out of the shadow. In his hand he held a blaster that was pointed between the man's eyes. ' H-how?' Kelion asked. The man said one word: ' Roofs.' Kelion looked around and saw that all the roofs were flat and easily run able. ' So this is it then? I don't suppose I can get you to rethink it?' Kelion hopefully asked. ' No, not really' the man shrugged. ' Goodbye' he said and after that the blaster went off. A light came from the match that the man held in his hand an when he brought it to lit the deathstick in his mout and the flame lighted the man's face. The only thing that was clear was a scar over his left eye and a small beard.

The next day the body was found. Although the man was killed in a neighborhood that was abounded, he was found early. A woman was doing her daily walk when she found the body.

A few hours later a ship landed in Terrarium City. The ship wasn't large or small, but it was fast and it has a lot of room for a crew. Just as the ship has touched the ground the port master came to the ship. He went aboard and came out a few minutes later with a man and a woman. ' So everything is checked, and you may dock here every time you like, just send you ship's ID signature and the name of the ship to us and we will clear a dock for you.' ' Thank you' the woman said. When the port master left, the woman turned to the man. ' What are we going to do here, actually?' she asked. The man was silent for a few moments, before answering ' We're going to look for an old friend of mine.'

A hour later the man and woman entered a bar. ' Again a bar, don't you have something better to do than drinking?' the woman asked annoyed. ' Like what?' the man asked her. ' I don't know, like searching for your friend, maybe.' She shrugged. The only response from the man was a soft mumble that she couldn't hear. ' Come again?' she asked. The man looked at her ' I said, Found him' he told her, while nodding to a man at the other end of the bar. The woman looked to where her companion nodded and saw a well-build black man sitting. Well, she thought he was well-build, but she would never admit that. ' So, that's your friend.' She said while turning her gaze at the man by her side. ' Yeah actually he is.' Came the answer. But when she started walking towards the man, she saw that her companion hadn't made a move. 'You're coming? ' she asked him, and the man started walking towards her. ' Yeah, I was just thinking.' He explained. Than both of them walked to the man.

The moment the two companions came in the bar, they were being watched. He couldn't hear what the man and woman were saying, but he saw that they looked at him. So he assumed that they were talking about him. A few minutes later to woman started walking towards him, but stopped when she saw that the man wasn't following her. _There's something familiar about that man_ he thought. But both the man and woman were standing before him, so he averted his eyes. ' What do you want?' he growled. ' We want to talk' the woman answered. _ She isn't bad looking _hethought when he looked at her. Instead he said ' I'm not interested.' ' I think you will be, Krayta.'

' Star, I can't say I enjoy seeing you, you bloody traitorous stupid git.' Joey Krayta said ' But know I don't really want to know you're talking about.' To Joey's surprise all that Jack said was ' Alright then Joey.' Then Jack turned his attention to the woman by his side. ' Karen lets go, I see it's useless to try and get Joey with us to fight.' Karen stood up from the stool she had seated herself in and followed Jack to the door. Once they were outside, she started to question Jack. ' Why did you tell him what we're going to do?' Jack sighed before answering. ' Because this way I've got his attention.' And he was right, because after a few minutes Joey came outside. He sighed ' Alright, you've got my attention. Care to explain a bit about this fighting.'

When Jack took a step to Joey, the latter began speaking. ' That's far enough, Star.' When Jack was about to take a step back, a knife appeared before his neck. The hand holding the knife was hairy. ' What the' Jack said, before a alien stepped out of the shadow of the alley, were the group stood before. The alien was 1.4 meters tall, had two pointy ears withes where covered with a black fur. The creature wore a special kind of glasses and had armor plates on his shoulders. A vibroblade hang on his back, and he had a blaster holstered to his belt. The alien had an assassin dagger on Jack's neck. ' A Defel' Jack said impressed. ' Gr'vesh, holster your weapon.' Joey commanded. Gr'vesh followed the command and sheathed the dagger on the left side of his belt. Jack looked at the Defel and introduced himself in the Defel Language. Karen looked amazed at the Defel and stumbled ' A-a Defel, b-but I t-thought t-t-those where a-a m-m-myth.' ' Well, as you can see they are real.' Joey stated unnecessary. By this time Jack was done with introducing himself and nudged Karen. Karen looked at the Defel and said ' How the bloody hell do I need to communicate? I can't speak it's native language, like you can.' ' Then I will begin with introducing myself' a voice said ' I am Gr'vesh, bounty hunter by profession and side-kick of Joey.' ' And I am Karen Tamer, smuggler by profession, and companion of Jack.' Karen stated after she came over the shock. The Defel nodded and turned his attention to Joey. ' I saw you talking to these people, what was that about?' Joey looked at Gr'vesh and then to Jack. ' Well, tell him.' He said.

Jack began to tell Gr'vesh that they were planning to help some friends fighting a large treat. Surprised, Joey looked up. ' Who are those friends your speaking of and what kind of treat?' Jack looked him in the eyes before answering. ' Those friends are Revan and Carmen. You know the former Dark Lord of the Sith and the Jedi Exile. Or you might remember them as The Supreme Jedi Commander and your co-Jedi General.' Jack took a moment before resuming. ' The treat, is still unknown to me. But I can tell you what I know.'

-Flashback-

When Jack looked on the news terminal that was installed in the apartment he read that the famed Jedi that fought on Citadel Station a few weeks ago, was leaving for the Unknown Regions. Jack wondered why she would do that, but a few minutes later the bell rang. Surprised Jack opened the door, while wondering who would come so early. Standing before the door was a postman. ' I've got a delivery for you' he said while handing Jack a package. ' Sign here' the postman said while pointing where Jack needed to sign. Jack signed and closed the door. He then walked to a chair and opened the package. Inside was a holodisk. While wondering who would sent him a holodisk, Jack put the disk in his holoplayer.

The image of a man appeared. The man wore typical Jedi robes. He also had an medal on his chest. His brown hair was long and his eyes were also brown. Jack immediately knew who the man was. The man was Revan. But it wasn't the same Revan that Jack knew. This one was after the dead of Malak. 'Jack, I've failed.' Revan bowed his head. ' With failed I mean that I didn't destroy the treat that's lurking in the Unknown Regions. That treat is the True Sith. This species can wield the Force, but mostly use the dark side of it. These Sith are the real reason the Mandalorians attacked us. They are ruled by the Sith'ari, they are the ''One who has freed themselves from all restrictions has reached perfection, their potential fulfilled.'' I don't know how many of the Sith'ari there are, but I think there are only a few.' Revan looked up. ' Jack, I'm sorry for what I did during the war. I wanted to make you my apprentice, because you were the best. You were smart, tactical, strong and you looked fearless. You were the one that could understand what I did. You could Understand that I did it for the Republic.' Revan sighted and began talking again. ' Jack, I need you to complete what I started, I need you to destroy the True Sith. I think you need Joey to help you and some others. I think you remember HK-47? Well, the next time you see him, he would probably want to kill you. You probably remember my saying that the next time you'll see him you need to give him an order. In case you forget, the order was JS01. I won't tell you what the order does. But I will tell you that you will need him, and a few others from my old crew. And I'm sure Joey would have a crew alongside him. Take them with you. And if you don't know who you need to take with you of my old crew, I think they would volunteer. They are my friend and I beg you to try and keep them safe. Jack, I hope I'll see you again.' And with that, the image of Revan bowed and disappeared.

For a few moments Jack just sat there, wondering if this was just a joke. But then he remembered the look on Revan's face and figured out it wasn't a joke. _Well, better get started then _he though and began packing his stuff. _Well, I know just the person to help me. Time to pay Karen a visit_ he thought when he walked out the door.

-End Flashback-

Jack had just played the holovid for Joey and Gr'vesh, and they were now in the meeting room of the _Guardian Eagle_, Jack's ship. ' So, Joey, what are we going to do. Are we going to help them?' Gr'vesh asked. ' I don't know' then Joey turned to Jack and asked 'What's your next destination?' Jack grinned before answering. ' Well, I was planning to go to Coruscant. There is a new Council.' Joey paled and said with a raised voice ' ARE YOU NUTS? DO YOU WANT TO BECOME AN EXILE? WE DEFIND THE COUNCILS WISHES BY GIONG TO FIGHT IN THE WAR AND YOU WANT TO GO BACK?' Jack smiled. ' Yeah, I want to go back, because I need to find help. If you don't know it, a former companion of Revan is in the Council, so I think she can help us.' Both Gr'vesh and Karen agreed with that logic and even Joey grudgingly agreed. Gr'vesh and Joey went to go and get their stuff, will Jack began plotting a course for Coruscant. 10 minutes later the _Guardian Eagle _, went in Hyperpace.


	3. Coruscant

**a/n: I wasn't to happy with theprevious chapter 3 so I changed it a bit. Nothing extreme, just a few changes so it fits better with the rest of the story.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Coruscant**

While the _Guardian Eagle _was in Hyperspace, Jack went to his room. While he seated himself on his bed, he began to wonder how the meeting with the Jedi Council would go. _What if they won't listen to me? Should I let them see the holovid? I haven't told anyone about the paper and other holovid._ Slowly Jack stood up and walked towards the wall. Closing the door with the Force, he put his hand on the wall. He put some of his Force powers in his touch and a small console appeared. Withdrawing his hand, Jack looked at the console. Scanning the room with the Force, Jack typed a code. Quickly the console vanished in the wall, and a small compartment opened. Inside laid his Jedi Knight robes, his additional Jedi robes, his pair of lightsabers, a box with spare lightsaber parts/crystals and some other stuff. He pulled out a small box; in the box were all his personal possessions. When he opened the box, he immediately spotted the envelop, which contained the holovid and letter. He picked them out of the box and stuffed them in the pocket of a Jedi robe.

During the time Jack was occupied in his room, Joey walked towards the communication room. Activating the console, he typed a few codes in. After that he began a series of calls.

A knock on the door interrupted Jack in his meditation. ´ Come in´ He said after he unlocked the door using the Force. Karen entered and a surprise expression appeared on her face. ´ What are you doing?´ ' Well, I was meditating. It helps to clear my mind' Jack explained. ' And I always thought that meditating was good for nothing' Karen said with a smile on her face. ' But either way, I came to tell you that I received a message from an admiral of the Republic. He wishes to speak with the captain of the ship.' ' Alright, go and gather the others, I'll go and talk with him in the meeting room.' Karen nodded and walked out the door. Jack stood up and began stretching. _How long have I've been meditating _he thought when he walked out of the door. When he arrived in the meeting room, he nodded to Karen who typed a few commands on the console. A holoprojection of a man that wore a uniform appeared. ' Greetings,' the man said, ' I am Dorchov, Admiral of the 5th fleet of the Republic and captain of the _Savior_, a Republic Hammerhead class vessel. Please state your name and business on Coruscant.' ' I'm Jack Star, captain of the _Guardian Eagle_' Jack replied. ' And what about your business?' Dorchov asked. ' I'm sorry Admiral, but I can't tell you. All I can say is that it are Jedi business.' Jack answered. ' Well, I need to contact the Temple for that, to see if they know that you are coming,' Dorchov replied ' that were the orders that we got, everyone who said to have business in the temple needs to be known.' Dorchov said with a mischievous grin. Somehow Joey and Karen had a thought that Dorchov didn't believe Jack. But before one of them could speak, Jack spoke up. ' You will give us permission to land and do our business' He said using Force Persuasion. Dorchov nodded and said: ' You have permission to land and do your business.' ' Why, thank you, Admiral' Jack said. And with that the conversation was ended. Slowly Jack turned. ' Did you really need to do that, couldn't you just explain what we were going to do?' Karen asked. But before Jack could answer Joey piped up. ' Well, where's the fun in that, Karen.'

A few moments later Jack and Karen were walking the halls of the ships. ' Karen, I was wondering, how long have I been meditating, because we're already at Coruscant' Jack asked. ' Well, that has to be about 2 and a half day' came the reply. And when Jack heard that, his stomach began to rumble. ' Well, I better eat then' Jack said grinning. So they continued their way to the dining room.

Meanwhile Joey was pacing in his room. _Why do we need to go back? _and _Has Jack finally lost his mind? _were some of the thoughts that clouded his mind. ' What are you worrying about?' a voice said from the shadows. ' I'm worrying about what will happen when we get to the Temple, and when we stand before the Council. I'm worrying about what they will do, if a friend of Revan is in the Council, than that one was in the Order at the same time as Jack and me. They would know what we did. So they will exile us and leave us without our lightsabers. How are we supposed to do this mission without our lightsabers?' ' So you still have your lightsaber?' the Defel asked, although he already figured the answer out. ' Yeah, I have kept it hidden. But that's beside the point.' ' Then what is the point?' Gr'vesh asked while stepping out of the shadow. ' The point is that I'm scared' Joey said.' Scared, for what?' the Defel asked unbelievable. ' I don't know. I'm just scared.'

An hour later, after the crew had eaten, the crew walked in a training room. ' Well, I thought that we could see how good you are at fighting' Jack explained when he saw the looks that Gr'vesh and Karen gave him. ' Well then, less talking more fighting' Joey said wile examining the weapons that stood in a rack at the back wall. ' Alright, who will go first?' Jack asked. ' I will go first' both Karen and Gr'vesh said. Both of them walked towards the weapon rack and took out a sword. Then they walked to the middle of the room where a red mat lay.

Both Karen and Gr'vesh looked at each before they went circling. Karen trusted her sword forward, and Gr'vesh stepped left and slashed his sword towards Karen. She blocked the attack and began a flurry of attacks. But Gr'vesh blocked and docked the attacks. The fight was great to look at, because both Gr'vesh and Karen wouldn't give in. When they were fighting for close to an hour Jack stepped in. ' That's enough. I don't want the two of you to kill each other. So patch yourself up.' Both Gr'vesh and Karen had some cuts and bruises. ' And what about the two of you, will you fight each other two?' Gr'vesh asked after he and Karen had healed themselves with medpacks. Jack and Joey looked at each other and Joey began smirking. ' Think you can beat me, Star' Joey sneered. ' Bring it on' Jack answered grinning.

Joey, who stood beside the weapon rack, grabbed a sword and rushed towards Jack. Jack anticipated this and jumped. While in the air, Jack used the Force to pull a weapon from the weapon rack to his hand. When he landed, he spun the weapon around in his hand and smiled. ' Ready?' he asked still grinning. When Joey ran towards Jack, Jack spun the sword and held it in a reverted grip. When Joey slashed at him, Jack blocked the attack and grinned. Slowly Jack flicked his wrist so his sword went to Joey's neck. Joey spun around Jack and slashed backwards. But when Joey turned, Jack was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Joey felt the cold steel of a sword on his neck. ' Do you give?' Jack asked. ' Do I have a choice?' came the reply. Jack looked like he was thinking about it before grinning. ' Nope' he said.

The next day, a group of four people walked towards the entrance of the Jedi Temple. All of the whore long cloaks and had the hood for over there head. When they stood before the door to the councils chambers, they saw no way to open it. ' Alright, how do we get through these doors?' a female voice asked. ' Well, when they're closed only someone who is strong in the Force can open it' the man at the front said. Just as he said it, he flicked his wrist and the doors flew open. The four where greeted by confused looks from the people inside. After a few seconds a blond man began talking. ' The Council isn't in session today, we are doing some things with our friends. So will you please get out?' The group of people just stood there watching. Every other Council member had taken their seat by now and were watching the newcomers. Finally one of the group spoke. ' Nah I think we stay a little longer.' Then a black haired man said something. ' Then take of your hood, let us see your face and those of your companions.' A short laughter filled the room. ' Make me.' Gridding his teeth, the black haired man raised his left hand and a shockwave of wind came towards the group. Then the one at front, pushed his hand forward and then flicked it to the left. The shockwave changed direction and blew a Zabrak that previous sat in a chair against the wall. Then the front man laughed again and gazed the room. In the room where seated, a Miraluka, a Cathar that he recognized, a brown hair woman that he also knew, the blond haired man that obvious was the High Counselor, the ignorant black haired man, a redheaded woman, and the Zabrak that just seated again. Behind those were a Mandalorian in a armor he knew so well, and by the gasps of air behind him two other recognized it also, a blue Twi'lek, a Wookie and two droids, an utility droid and a droid he had recognized when he got in. Just than the o so familiar droid spoke up. ' Treat: Make one more move Meatbag, and I'll blow your head off. '

The head of the man at the front of the group snapped towards the droid who had a gun pointed at his head. ' Well, before you do that, activate order JS01. And for the love of the Force don't say my name' The droid looked blankly at the person for a minute. ' Statement: Order found and activated. What are your orders, master?' The heads of everybody in the room ( with the exception of the four guests) turned to the droid. ' HK, what are you talking about? How is this master you speak of? The only two who can be that are Revan and Carmen, and I don't see them.' The brown haired women said. ' Well, he means me, Bastila,' the leader of the group said and then he turned his attention towards the black haired man, 'and when and how are you gonna make me take of my hood?' The Council turned as one man towards the leader. ' Well, what about this?' the black haired man said and stood up with the rest of the Council. As one man they activated their lightsabers. ' So, are you taking it of, or should I kill you first.' Then the leader looked towards his right and whispered something. When he turned, he put the non-Jedi's in a Force field, and his right hand man, who was a bit taller than the spokesperson of the little group, stunned the droids. ' Come on then' the taller other Force-user said as he drew a lightsaber from beneath his cloak. At the same time the other drew two lightsabers from under his cloak. The looks on the faces of the Council members was one of confusion, but that quickly changed in that clearly said they were ready to fight.

While holding their lightsabers, the two hooded figures looked at their opponents. Bastila wielded a yellow double bladed lightsaber, the High Councilor wielded a green double bladed lightsaber, the arrogant black haired men wielded two lightsabers, a green and blue one, the Miraluka an orange lightsaber, the Zabrak a violet lightsaber, the redhead a green lightsaber and the Cathar wielded a blue double bladed lightsaber. Both men looked at each other before activating their lightsabers. A brown energy beam came out of the single lightsaber and a blue and yellow ''blade'' came out of the two lightsabers in the leaders hand. Then both jumped towards their opponents. The single bladed man attack the Miraluka and the other attack the ignorant council member. Soon both council members fell on the ground. Then the single bladed began attacking the Cathar and Zabrak while the leader began dueling the redhead. The first of their opponents that fell was the Cathar, closely followed by the redhead. But before the leader could help his comrade, the Zabrak was down. All of this happened under five minutes. When the two looked at the High Councilor and Bastila, the latter began speaking. ' You are a master of Jar Kai. We cannot win, Mical. I know who he is' she said will nudging towards the leader of the small group. ' But Bastila, we need to fight him, they have slain the others.' ' Well, actually there just stunned. These are training lightsabers.' By now both councilors looked confused. ' But you can command the Force and are trained in using a lightsaber. Then tell me, who are you.' Mical asked. With a flick of the leaders hand, all stunned councilors began gaining conscious. The he released the ones in the Force field and the droids. ' Well, me and my comrade are trained in the Force and lightsaber techniques, but we left our lightsabers on my ship.' Then the small group loosened their cloaks, so the people in the room could see the clothes they wore under there. One of them didn't wear anything under the cloak, because his whole body had a fur. When the group took of their hoods, the faces of the group became visible.


	4. Not a NEW CHapter, AU

A/N:

No, I'm still alive and rocking, but I am kinda stuck with the story. My apologies for not letting anybody know, but the story should be updated soon.

My entire Idea for the fourth chap is thrown out of the window and I need to start all over again. The part that I have is going to be used later in another chapter as it will be a shame to literally throw it away.

TheAbberation:

Yeah, not surprising as I know a lot about Star Wars and it's one of my favorite franchises. Plus I do research if I'm not completely sure about it. So you can suspect a fanfic that has a lot of details to it.


End file.
